the superior Jaune
by Segwayman
Summary: Jaune has had venom since age 14, that totally doesn't change anything. right? and no this won't be fucking smut the M rating is so I don't get into problems with my very "explicit" language. On hiatus
1. how I became we

we see a fourteen year old boy trying his hardest to learn how to fight and getting stronger. we see him sparring with his father, eventually the father says ''you, Jaune are a disgrace to the Arc family. your training stops here.'' the now named Jaune Arc looks down in sadness. after a while he leaves the house for a little bit. he walks around the neighborhood and goes to the playground.

* * *

??? POV

'I have to find a suitable host, one with honnor, but where could I find one. oh God why? I need a host now' I scurry out of the woods and find myself at what I presume is a playground and lo and behold there is a kid here. 'I have no other choice except dieing, so screw it' I crawl over to the kid and start the bonding process. I see his memories and what happened today.

**"hello there little boy, why are you so down"**

"wha- who are you, wwhere are you??!"

**"I am in your mind and body, you will be my host in return I will give you superpowers. do you except, will you and I be we"**

"yes, as long as I can be someone's hero and become a huntsman then I except**. **who are you anyway" I appear above his head in a tendril with a head and say **"we are venom"**

* * *

**A/N yes there is a reason for the title that doesn't belong to venom. it's for an ark no pun intended specifically for this fanfic.**


	2. meeting a goddess

3 years after the bonding between venom and jaune, they started to form a great team. Jaune's family lost it over venom, they told him if he ever wanted to be a huntsman then he needed to work 10 times as much as before, except for his dad he had to be convinced and so venom guided jaune during the fight and the won based on pure strength. during the next 3 years they trained more on technique. during said training they discovered venom could shapeshift into different melee weapons, not only that venom could also make guns saddlysaddly he couldn't make ammo so jaune started making dust rounds (for reference reed "technician"). furthermore jaune started swearing and is not a: "horribly unaware dipshit with over confidence when it comes to ladies to hide his desperation" so yeah jaune is just a little ooc but hey shit happens right?

* * *

jaune POV

so I got my special rounds I got my toiletries, yeah all packed. to beacon

**later at beacon**

'hey Venom, you there bud' **'where else would I be' **'oh I dunno what about getting influenced by my hormones and thinking of a mate' **'dude da hell, no it doesn't work that way. you know that' **'yeah just dicking around' we hear a boom and look over to see a schnee yelling at someone. I walk over to them and say: "okay ladies, I think craterface over here is probably really sorry" "do you know who I am" " yes miss schnee, I am very well aware of your status. Jaune Arc by the way" "wait Arc, as in the hunters family" "yes?, why would you care?" "because I heard about an arc with a rather unorthadux weapon" "yeah venom is pretty weird compared to other weapons but that doesn't mean shit'' ''you know what I hope we get partnered up, I'd like some muscle'' jaune then whispered to himself ''don't make a sex joke jaune'' then he gave up on that and said ''I didn't know you were horny'' seeing as the 15 year old went away she did not have to hear the joke. Weiss on the other hand did. ''you need to learn some manners, maybe I should try with pyrra instead. no don't you dare.''

* * *

time skip to the next day jaune pov

'say venom how is selecting a partner going so far for you, I'm guessing pyrra.' **'same here' **'oh gooddy, we agree on something. so when is the world going to die' and then I suddenly got flung into the air, next thing I do is get venom to shoot 2 arm sized tendrils from said limbs near pyrra and land. "huh guess lady luck is finally on our side" I snark "you are indeed correct. I pyrra nikoss goddess of victory, will bring out the best in both of us." 'okay, does don't stick your dick in crazy apply here' **'no it doesn't, we have free game'** "today has been a good day" "and why is that, aside from meeting me of course" "I learned that 'don't stick your dick in crazy' doesn't apply here" "what?" "no" "okay"

* * *

**pyrra pov**

'what does that mean, I must find out' I see a grim approaching and try and warn my new follower, but as as I open my mouth to do so he is already done with the grim **AND TURNING INTO ONE AND EATING THE ONE HE JUST MURDERED**.

**_"what is it , _is it because** I just ate a grim while I seemingly turned into one" I just nodded "okay so that is my weapon, it's basically a sentient goup creature that has to bond with others to survive, it's also very carnivorous. in exchange I get superpowers far beyond things aura can give you." "let us not talk about this ever" "huh, I managed to silence a goddess. cool"

* * *

jaune's jokes got out of hand and made fun of things like sexism, racism among other things, thus meaning he got kicked by someone named blake. after that the nevermore showed up got taken down shortly after ruby and weiss jumped in said direction, when the nevermore laid down jaune ate it disgusting the other people who watched. during the trek back to the cliff they encountered a deathstalker wich got mauled by a very agitated jaune, why is het agitated you ask. well he got kicked a few more times by blake because of his jokes.

**TIME SKIP**

"Weiss schnee, Jaune Arc, ruby rose and pyrra nikoss. you will hence forth be known as team wjpr (viper, 'cause venom. get it, also fuck you yes I can use a W as a V, because the actual show used a W as a U. and that spells WUV) led by Weiss schnee. lie ren, nora valkyrie, yang xoa long and Blake belladonna. you will henceforth be known as team rnby (rainbow) that will be all, thank you"

* * *


	3. FIGHT

Jaune POV

'So we're going to our dorms and why do I have the suspicion that it's gonna be fucking cramped' **'it's probably gonna end up in us having bunk beds' **'how come' **'just a weird gut feeling'** 'alright' "where here" "alright now let us establish some ground rules concerning our shower situation"

Weiss looks at me "alright, yeah I get it. No peaking or any of the sort" "alright, we have that out of the way we may as well share our semblances as a team building exercise" Weiss said and immediately said that her semblance was glyphs and she went on and on, after that ruby explained what she can do and then Pyrrha started talking about her magnet semblance so I couldn't ask what in the name of a very skullfucked cancer patient skullfucked by Ebola, a semblance even is "so guys what the actual hell of Doom is a fucking semblance" "how do you not know what a semblance is, hold up do you not have your semblance unlocked, even so I imagine your parents telling you about this stuff after they unlocked your aura" "gezondheid. I geus?" "YOU, a freaking ARC for crying out loud, does not know what aura is" "noooo?" "Fine I'll unlock it for you" one boring ass incantation later "how do you feel?" "Stronger, more durable and I have the urge to make someone very mad at me and finish it the most underhanded way ever, point blank shot to the head" "okay, since when is that underhanded" "since the guy got kicked and beaten to the point that he is unable to live and then gets a point blank shot" "regardless, we need to train" weiss says

* * *

next day Goodwitch's class 3d pov

"is there anyone who would like to go first" "I would like some action" (play Eminem's track from the movie) jaune says and glynda motions him to the stage as cardin decides to put his hand up in the air and also gets motioned to the stage. "alright, this an officially regulated match. that means there is a rule to follow, the one who gets their aura in the red first loses. unlike matches miss nikoss has partaken in, there is no such thing as out of bounds. are the combattens ready, good, fight" cardin opens up with a slam from his mase with an explosion. jaune jumps out of the way and makes 2 tendrils from his arms to plant them next to cardin to give a better jump kick, but cardin very nearly gets hit dodging just at the right time. jaune reacts to this by making a spiked ball on a chain followed by a piston with a hole in the middle where the other end of the chain goes into. cardin engages ones more, but gets uppercutted by jaunes spike-ball-chain-piston arm and rolls back then he gets back on his feet waiting for jaune to make a move, jaune charges at cardin and right as he reaches cardin pulls back for a punch but, gets blasted by cardin's explosion as his eyes widen. jaune gets blown into the wall and doesn't get out for a little while. weiss is the first to get out her shock before anyone else and says: "well that certainly was an exciting match" "yeah, sure was" replied ruby still half in shock of how her new friend and team-mate went to work and lost. it wasn't looking good for jaune seeing as glynda was about to make cardin the winner but, neither host nor symbiote could have that! they decided to screw holding back became full venom and finally let everyone take them in fully. they stepped out of the hole in the wall and stood a full 3 Meters and 50 centimeters (venom from the movie BTW) with the symbol of the arc family in white on their chest and in a very growly voice they said: **_"hello cardin, we're not done yet. so come at us!" _**cardin smirked and charged at jaune and so thit jaune towards cardin, cardin was getting ready to strike venom and jaune but, venom and jaune punched cardin in the gut so hard his aura almost got into the red. only to turn red after cardin hit the ground. cardin got up walked up to jaune and offered him a handshake, jaune reverted back to normal and shook cardins hand.

* * *

during lunch time

cardin and his team came up to jaune and sat with jaune's team to got acquainted with each other. after a while velvet scarletina shows up, and cardin zones out and starts droolingdrooling. "hello, earth to cardin" cardin shakes out of his daze and looks at jaune to ask what he said only for jaune to answer with "you where staring at the admittedly very cute and hot bunny faunus" only for pyrra to but in and ask "she at least isn't the hottest one here, right" "no you're right, that title goes to weiss" weiss blushes to this while pyrra gets mad at jaune "jeesh pyrra, I didn't think that you were into me" "shut up I am the godess of victory, I should be revered and praised on every aspect of my talents" "oh fuck off, it was fun while it lasted. you me and the sparring arena after lunch, come prepared. everyone at this table is allowed to come, and ruby ask your sister's team to come too"

* * *

at the time of the match

weiss stood as a "alright the first one with a depleted aura loses no out of bounds, ready, fight!" jaune immediately rushes her creating a warhammer out of venom and shooting a tendril out of his hand grabbing Pyrrha and bringing her closer. Then he smacked the hammer into Pyrrha's stomach causing her double over, after which he made a piston and grabbed Pyrrha and started punching her with the piston over and over and oover again in the face (think the ironman hulk fight from the MCU) until her aura was depleted, Jaune let Pyrrha go and she slumped to the ground. Weiss announced Jaune the winner and Pyrrha got out of her daze. 'Thank God this isn't a harem japanlandcartoon (yes I am that asshole) that would suck' **'literally' **'screw off' "*sigh hey Pyrrha, good fight" "yeah, I guess" pyrra slowly stood up and left the sparring room. "shit, I think I broke her" "yeah and you're the one fixing her" jaune also left the training room but instead of going after pyrra he went to ozpins office and explained the situation and got her up for therapy with ozpin, this continued for a little while. When Pyrrha was mentally healthy once more, it was loomst time for the dance.


	4. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK HAPPENED

Play Eminem's venom at half the pace ( I suggest looking up the half hour version on YouTube)

It was a battlefield Jaune stood there in the middle of it all looking over it all, a Grimm snuck up behind him as Jaune noticed it his pupils dilated and his normally dark bleu irises turned black. He turned as he did so the Grimm noticed its mistake and tried to get away, but Jaune let out a war cry rivaling those of Ares and Kratos combined. Jaune rushed the beast and thrusted his fist through the Grimm and ripping out his spinal cord subsequently using it as a wip against the Grimm that where attracted by the fear of their brother and rage, hatred, no malice this one human had in him for the creature it just slaughtered. Jaune noticed the other Grimm and mauled them all to death, eventually he heard the mountain shake and a black wyvern broke out and flew towards the tower. Jaune saw it and screamed one word continuously in a very distorted and disturbing voice **_"venom, venom, VEEEEENOOOOOOM, FOOOOR VEEENNOOOOOM"_** Jaune rushed towards the dragon and when the dragon noticed the boy's malice exuding form it was to late the boy jumped higher than a normal human could (remember venom gives its host a higher form of strength not achievable by normal means) and started beating the dragon on its bony face plating, slowly a spider crack started to form and as as the dragon roared in pain, Jaune's fist pierced the face plating and the skin. Jaune didn't stop there, oh no, he started ripping apart the dragons face plating and when the hole was big enough he started ripping into its skin eventually reaching the skul destroying the only thing separating the outside world from the beasts brain, a bloody Jaune started ripping away at it until the beast was nothing but a corpse. The once mighty but now slain beast fell down while evaporating, when the beast hit the ground Jaune still covered in the blood of the dragon crawled out of the hole he made in the beasts head only one sane thought going through his head: "how did I get here" (cut the music)

* * *

It was peaceful at beacon, Pyrrha was declared sane once more by ozpin but still not allowed to fight for fear of her having relapses. The beacon party was postponed since both teams that volunteered to organize it left for missions. Team vjpr took on a mission themselves as they where boarding their bullhead they heard un explosion in vale, they asked their bullhead to get them to vale (more like Weiss ordered the bullhead driver to do so) when they arrived they saw the calamity that was caused by all the Grimm escaping some sort of tunnel. They saw their neighbor team, team rnby fight against the Grimm. Suddenly Weiss spoke up, "alright listen up Pyrrha, can you handle the left flank and push some Grimm back?" "Yes!" "Good to see you have your confidence back, ruby can you give us support from atop some buildings?" "Yes!, I will!" "Good, as for me I will handle any loose Grimm slipping through our defenses" "um, Weiss what will Jaune do?" "Jaune will take a friendlier looking form instead of the giant theath monster he normally becomes, something more along the lines of this" *holds up a picture of a valean soldier* Jaune takes the picture and tries to replicate it for a little while, after which turning into something a little more agent venom with spiked shoulder guards "so now that we are all ready, team vjpr, let's go" they jump down "Jaune when we get down there I want you to take care of all of the Grimm in the middle of the city" "got it" they got down there and Jaune went to work, he made two giant axes and wept them outwards killing a lot of Grimm, a Grimm snuck up behind Jaune but got sniped by ruby mid leap. Jaune made 2 glocks and shot a few grim, then he turned the glocks into an AR15 after which he shot down several Grimm, suddenly a king taijitu appears, as Jaune sees it he runs towards it and makes a sword in right hand as Jaune gets closer he says _"**prepare to taste our VENOM" **(play Eminem's song) Jaune runs at the double headed snake, all the while mowing down Grimm left and right. Jaune jumps in the air and uses a tendril from his left hand to get more strength, he pulled himself down cutting of one of the king taijitu's heads, Jaune landed on his feet and made another one handed sword as he took a defensive stance with the other. The white head slowly disintegrating behind him, Jaune blocked the attack of the black head and readied his other sword. With one cut the king taijitu was dethroned and beheaded. Jaune looked behind him and saw his teammates the teachers and the recently arrived team cvfy taking down the last few Grimm, as the last one fell the corpse of the once mighty two headed snake was removed by professor Goodwitch and the was sealed, Jaune reverted back to normal. (Cut Eminem's song)_

* * *

The next morning Jaune woke up and realized he didn't have a date. 'Venom I need your counsel on this on' **'_alright, yang is a no go she has blond hair meaning people would call you two a blond couple. Plus she is on another team meaning we can cut half the girls we are close to, thus that leaves ruby, Pyrrha and Weiss. Ruby is to young and innocent for our jokes, _****so that is a no go. Pyrrha can go back to being mentally unstable, meaning don't stick your dick in crazy. That leaves us with Weiss, and you have been getting a faster heartbeat around her.' **'Wait, what_?' '**Yeah I've been hiding it so you don't go full love crazy on her, but I think she likes Neptune' **'_ah screw it I'll ask and no is no, right?' _'**Whatever you say' **_later that day Jaune ended up alone with Weiss "hey Weiss, do you want to go to the dance with me?" "And what do offer in return?" "Actual respect and acting like I'm not an asshole, I guess" "you geuss" 'what does this dolt think! he thinks that I'm that easy?!' "no, I'm not going with you to the party" 'geuss I'm sticcking my dick in crazy' **_'no'_** jaune tries to leave but can't move his legs. "Heh this is awkward" "for fucks sake venom, let me leave!" Weiss looked at this in front of her and hid a small smile at the antics of her teammate.

* * *

"Fucking hell" Jaune said dodging a blast of blue energie, "so I heard you got an interest in my daughter" a man in a white and siler suit of technologically advanced armor said. "y-yeah" "allow me to correct that for you" "wait, why" 'oh god this is worse th- nevermind'. "dad! what do you think you're doing" "helping you out with a little pest control" the armored figure said while landing. the helmet opened up to find the current CEO of Schnee industries, Tony Schnee (literally just Tony Stark, preferably from the MCU, with white hair) "no, you're not. you are giving the muscle of my team a heart attack!" "Hold that kid *points to Jaune* is your muscle" then venom covers Jaune and starts camouflaging them "yes, he may not look very strong. But he is" "he's camouflaging himself" "wait?, what! - Jaune, venom. No" venom then de camouflages himself and reverts himself back into Jaune's skin "fine" "we talked about this, no sass towards your leader" "jah fuhrer, heil Schnee" Jaune Saïd while making a NAZI salute. "Did he just" "you learn to live with it, now dad how about you skidadel out of here and trust in me to keep the boys here at bay" "alright, but if you come home because of something that is gonna haunt us for a 9 month period-" "yeah I'm not going to and you're gonna leave" after tony leaves Weiss returned to the dorm room and decided to release some pent up stress, she put on her combat outfit and went to the training room where she saw Jaune look at his hand and a strange flickering light source, as she got closer she identified the light source as fire. "Uhm Jaune what is with the fire in your hand" "h-hey Weiss what did you do when you found your semblance, cuz I think I found mine" "test everything out I could do at that point in time, why? Do you have some kind of dust related semblance?" "No it's just fire, fire control an manipulation" "I have a theory, so I'm going to fire off some firedust through myrtenmaster and you are going to see if you can take control of it" Weiss did what she said she would and jaune actually could take control over the fire "so pyrokinesis, this is fucking awesome! I mean think of all the stuff I can set on fire. Maybe with enough training I could make fire bullets and can finally stop using the stupid dust cartridges. Wait wait wait, venom I need to try something" _"what is it" Jaune puts a flame under venom's tendril face and it doesn't burn him "fuck yes, we are going to have so much fun with this"_

**(Training montage where venom infused black fire is used for bullets)**

'So mini Gun around the arm' we see slime form around Jaune's arm and turn into several mini Gun barrels and shoot black fire in the shape of bullets "so that finally worked" "it's late we should get back to *yawn* our dorm" "alright, I owe you one"

* * *

"as you know class, the vytal festival is coming up. that is why we will be practicing with tournament rules, who would like to go first" "I would professor, and I've got just the song to go with this dance" "alright mr. Arc, may I ask what you mean with song and dance" "well, with song I mean just that a song but with dance I mean fight" "alright, who would like to fight mr. Arc, ah miss Xiao Long, now go towards the stage when both of you are ready" as they both stood there Jaune told venom to hack the speakers of the sparring room and play "fucked with an anchor" by Alestorm. "wooh you got some balls snaky" yang said as Jaune rushed her with- wait da fuck did he rush her with a Fucking anker, wait what is he doing now oh god no... that is not something that I want to inflict on anybody. now that that trauma is over, yang stood up and rushed jaune with a shotgun punch to the face, which subsequently got him of balance and gave yang an opening for her to throw him out of the ring. (cut the song

* * *

"one of my bravest students, Jaune arc, and one of my best tactical students are up against mercury black and emerald sustrai two students from haven academy" "this is certainly an interesting match, especially after the stunt mr. Arc pulled in professor Goodwitch her class she still has that explicit song in her head."

the match starts and jaune immediately rushes emerald with an anker, oh she is fucked, jaune swings the anker into emeralds side and throws her down into the ground. jaune closes the distance and throws her out of the ring, weiss however is fighting mercury and freezes him she then walks close to him melts the ice and throws him out of bounds

* * *

we see a calm jaune with black pupils that slowly reverting back to dark blue. he sees roman torchwick haul a box with a black substance swirling against the glass. (play fucked with an anchor for this) he runs at roman and throws an orange fire-ball at the container, the substance now freed swirls towards Jaune and as soon as the bonding process starts once more, the embers of a new fire-ball turn black and disappear. only to be replaced with a gun made of a strange black substance, Jaune pulls the trigger and hits in the exact place which would make the bull-head explode as roman bolts away with a girl in Neopolitan colors after which they teleport. Jaune hears some people scream and sees a atlesian mech running towards them, Jaune sees this and gets venom to take over every speaker in the area and play "fucked with an anchor he runs towards them with anchors on chains in his hands. after he thoroughly mauled the paladin he saw some fire-balls being thrown around. "hey weiss do you think you can get me up there" "yes I can, here's a path" jaune saw a path of weiss her glyphs appear in front of him leading all the way up to the tower he followed the trail and found himself at the top of the tower and saw pyrrha with an arrow through her heel and cinder drawing another arrow. "okay, now see I do not give half a flying fuck about who you are, but I don't want you killing people I do give one about." "now don't interrupt us, yes I do believe in destiny" just as she finished that sentence a gunshot could be heard and cinder slumped over, and some weird glowy thing went up and joined with pyrrha "huh pyr what the fuck was that glowy thing" "jaune wat is your favorite fairy tale" "the one about the spirit of vengeance" "that is not one I have heard before remind me to ask you about that later OK" "yeah yeah will do, now what's with fairy tales all of a sudden"

* * *

**one exposition later**

* * *

"so that's pretty cool" "yeah but, now I would like to know about the one of that spirit guy" "the ghost rider or spirit of vengeance as they are also known as is more of a legend then a fairy tale, but it goes as follows, when a human or faunus wants something really bad to the point they would make a deal with the devil, he shows up, mephisto: in an old language it roughly translates to Ruler of hell **(not really I'm just makin stuff up) **and when he does he will make that deal with you, in exchange of your soul. what he won't tell you is that the deal also makes you his bounty hunter and host to his right hand man zarathos the spirit of vengeance. they say mephisto left us and got zarathos to show up when the people of this world are on their last leg" "jaune hey, you're back" "I'm sorry ruby but I need a fucking drink."

the group partied after that to celebrate the hope they have not lost.


End file.
